


Shared Secret

by FlameWolf



Series: A Secret Trilogy [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 14 Year old Ciel, Birthing at the Same Time, Graphic Anal Birth, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Semi-erotic birth, Underage Mpreg, Underage Sex, Underage oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Thanks to an intense Spring heat, both Sebastian and Ciel find themselves sharing an awkward condition.  Just when things couldn't get more odd, the pair goes into labor at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Black Butler. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> WARNING!!: Minor2. 14 year old Ciel.
> 
> Author’s Note: *ahem* Uhhh, yeah. Last one I have planned. Doubt there’s much more I can do after this. Erm, enjoy!

A guttural moan tinged by a rumble echoed through the deserted halls of the basement.  Resting his too hot forehead against the cold stone, the dark haired demon let out another moan as a gloved hand moved over aching flesh.  It was mating season and he could feel the heat prickling his skin.  To make matters worse, both he and the former boy upstairs were fertile; making it nearly impossible for Sebastian to resist going to his ward.  Not matter how often he ‘relieved’ himself it did nothing to slake the fire and the sweet scent the demonling emitted only compounded the problem.

Gasping as he came against the wall, he made a rather feral sound as he forced himself to remember his master’s words.  The boy had made a decision when the babe vanished.  He would endure being forced to give birth as demons were expected but he had no wish to willingly bring it upon himself or be the cause of it.  As much as it tortured him, he would abide the boy’s wishes; as loudly as his body screamed at him to mate him.  The instinct to give into his spring urges had never been so strong, a fact he could only attribute to the nearness of Ciel.  He cared for the young heir more than he would ever admit to and he had formed a strange sort of relationship with the young male.

It had started with a contract but even then, he had felt oddly drawn to the young Phantomhive.  Back then, he had told himself he was merely doing this for the soul and nothing more.  It had been so long since he had had a good meal that he ignored his feelings.  It didn’t take long for it to turn into what it was now.  He had gone from protecting a meal to protecting someone he genuinely cared for, none of that changing once his hard worked for meal was ripped from his claws.  Instead, he had felt a need to educate the former human in the ways of his new species.  Something the young heir had been rather resistant to until the incident.  After the birth of his first imp, Ciel had become unsurprisingly much more complacent to lessons.

Feeling a tug on the mental tether that still connected him to his former contract, the raven demon closed his glowing eyes to take deep, ragged breaths as he gathered what willpower he had for the visit.  With how haywire his instincts seemed to be going, it would be a wonder if he would be able to maintain his butler persona.  The fact the boy was now a demon as well certainly didn’t help, only driving him harder to mate with the boy before someone else could.  Gritting his fangs as he brushed off his tux, Sebastian smoothed his ebony hair back before tucking his still hard penis back into his pants.  Then he was teleporting, allowing his powers to carry him upstairs and to the young demon that was still very much his master.

Hard heels hit equally hard wood as the former human paced, a fine sheen of sweat dotting his alabaster forehead.  A red tinted blue eye glimmered with anger and a hint of reluctant lust as he moved almost viciously back and forth across the large space.  His skin burned and the scent of that damnable thing downstairs was becoming a huge distraction to work that must be done.  Companies need running, new designs needed to be reviewed, employees needed to be shifted.  Yet none of that had been getting done for weeks now, it was intolerable.  Hissing in irritation, the petulant male did his best not to think about how he was really feeling.

If he allowed the truth of the matter to even cross his mind, the Phantomhive head would have known exactly what the problem was.  He wanted the foul creature who had gotten him into this mess in the first place.  Had wanted him before his soul was taken.  Now that need had been dialed up to 1000 and the young creature knew exactly what it was.  Sebastian had told him that demons did have a heat in the spring but that it would be easily ignored.  This itching under his skin, the intense need inside him was anything but and he intended to have words with the elder demon.

As soon as his servant appeared, scent assaulted his sense and he took a few steps back as his vision clouded.  Thin chest heaving as he took in huge lungfuls, the young beast closed his one good eye as he tried to wrangle the infernal instincts that threatened to bubble to the surface.  Sebastian both smelled powerful and submissive, a spicy, sweet smell that had him torn in two directions at the same time.  The avian across from him was just as affected as him, a shudder going through his stronger, taller body.  Then he was moving forward, something salty hitting the youth’s sensitive nose and only increasing the intense lust filling him.  The elder had recently cum and was still extremely aroused, that smell coming very close to making him lose himself to the dark thing that now dwelled within him.  “What the Hell is going on?!  You said this would be easily ignored!  Instead I feel like a bloody bitch in heat!” he snarled, knowing better than to accuse the other of lying.

Even with the contract effectively severed, Sebastian had still kept to the rules flawlessly.  Even if the demon did decide to lie, Ciel found he would be able to smell it.  The first time he had experienced had been with the normal servants, a strange sour smell that was almost like a neon sign screaming of guilt.  It had been so bad, he had had to stay away from them until he had acclimated to the stench.  The infernal being in the room wasn’t emitting such a foul stench so he could only wait for an answer he wasn’t sure the butler had.  “It normally isn’t this bad.  Then again, I haven’t been around very many others quite like you young master,” came a smooth response, as if what was going on had no effect on the dark being he now shared a species with.

“Just what is so special about me!” the young, now immortal noble snarled, some of his demonic nature showing through.  Rage, confusion and intense lust swirled within his pre-teen body, making him feel more lost than when his parents had been murdered.  Beneath all of that there was fear, fear of just what Sebastian would tell him.

The boy’s scent was stronger today.  It was all he could do to maintain control over his human form and not give into the instinct screaming at him.  His young master smelled delectable to put it lightly, almost like a certain plant that was used to ensnare demons and he felt himself begin to shake from the effort of staying in place.  “Master, are you so sure you wish the answer to your question?” he whispered, a faint rasp tickling the edges of his speech.  He could feel his claws and wings dangerously close to the surface and knew his eyes must be a fierce, glowing red but he stayed where he was.  If he so much as took one step forward, he would mate the boy and impregnate him.  Then he would beg for the same treatment, his body burning to carry the spawn of his former contract.

The impetuous youth opened his mouth to demand what he had asked for but stopped, his one eye full of consideration as his lips pursed.  For a moment, the raven demon thought good sense would overcome the young boy who so often let his temper rule him.  Instead, the dark haired imp stayed true to character and that little frown of his came back onto his youthfully handsome face.  The expression that usually made the butler’s blood boil because it meant the boy was set on being especially stubborn.  “Do not question me!  Now tell me what I want to know!” yelled the much shorter male, his one eye turning a furious red as the seal his other eye still held glowed behind the eyepatch over it.  The boy was so caught up in his anger and frustration that he didn’t notice Sebastian closing the distance scarily fast.

Ciel was unsure of when it happened.  One moment, he was full of righteous indignation at the information that was being kept from him.  The next, a strong, all too alluring scent was filling his awareness as he suddenly found himself nose to jacket with his servant’s muscled stomach.  Any further bluster or arrogance faded for faint unease as he took in just how much taller the other demon was, let alone the slight air of dominance rolling off the infernal creature.  Red took over his eyes as he bent so he was nose to nose with the young heir.  Despite his growing terror, the young lord merely set his shoulders and met his former summon’s eyes steadily.  Instead of getting a verbal response, however, a mouth gently covered his and he found his world filled with sensation.

Lust was the strongest emotion he felt at first, his body pressing against the older male’s as he unconsciously opened his mouth to the assault.  Gentle but demanding fangs prickled his lower lip and that lust simply turned into a mindless need to be closer, his own tongue cautiously exploring the avian’s mouth.  The taste of the ancient being exploded in his mouth, drawing a weak moan from his lips that he would have hated if he had the conscious thought to.  Instead he found himself reduced to simple instinct, and intense need to both claim and be claimed.  Then it was all fading as the butler broke the connection with a soft growl, backing away to put some distance between them.  Chest heaving, Ciel both wanted to beg him to come back and rail at him for getting that close in the first place.

Without the creature’s damnable scent clouding his mind, indignation and mortification came to the forefront.  Just those few, short seconds were enough to almost make him...  Just thinking about it made him shudder.  Yet, underneath all his muddled feelings, Ciel knew he didn’t feel true disgust for the act in and of itself.  In fact, the demon across from him was both very handsome and made him feel safer than even his own father had.  Although unholy, the dark being had gained a lot of his trust and even his love over their long years together.  Going through delivering Sebastian’s child and having the butler return the favor despite his protests had certainly helped and he was secretly grateful.  “Just what was that?!” came out of his mouth in a venomous tone, his terror essentially speaking for him.

“The reason why we both are going through our equivalent of hell.  Are you still in denial little one?  Do you truly need me to spell it out for you when I can see the comprehension all over your face,” hissed the older, more powerful being, looking unperturbed despite what had occurred between them.

Despite his outward appearance, Sebastian was fighting hard against himself not to close the distance once more and finish what he had started.  His body burned like a torch and the boy’s scent was like a siren’s song to his aching, needy body.  Just that brief taste of his ward had been like the closest thing to heaven a creature like him would ever experience.  He longed for more and felt his fangs lengthen as the itching on his shoulder blades became nigh unbearable.  If pushed much further, his wings would free themselves and he would be that much closer to breaking an oath he was no longer bound to honor.

For a moment, just a moment, Ceil took stock of the situation and contemplated what would be the smartest move.  Just looking at his elder, he knew the demon was right on the edge.  Despite how calm he seemed, the larger male seemed to hold an underlying tension.  Gloved fingers twitched by his sides and his chest heaved ever so slightly, belying strong emotions swirling inside him.  He contemplated whether or not he should press the issue any further when he had a pretty good suspicion of what the answer was.  Then his arrogance came back full force and he straightened as he resumed the posture of a noble ordering his lower.  Why shouldn’t he ask his servant to answer?  It was his right to demand his underling followed through.  “I will not ask you again,” hissed the pre-teen, his young voice almost sounding dangerous.

When the dark male before him went stiff and his eyes fluttered shut, Ciel felt the beginnings of unease ripple through his thin frame.  “As you wish little Master.  We are affected so strongly because there is a mutual attraction between us, something rare among our kind,” came the reply he certainly wasn’t ready for.  In fact, he started sputtering denials; the lies tasting like dirt as they passed over his tongue.  The creature just a few feet away from him had once again closed the distance, a low noise bubbling up from his chest and causing an instinctual response in the heir; a whimper of submission leaving him quite against his will.

“You know you lie and you know I can smell it all over you.  I tire of keeping promises to you when you do not do me the same courtesies,” hissed his infernal servant, sounding more hurt than truly angry as gentle claws prickled the boy’s neck.  Ciel opened his mouth to loose more denials but quickly shut it again to close his eye and take a deep breath.  A decision that soon proved to be a mistake.

If he thought the elder’s scent was strong before, the noble found himself drowning in it.  All his stubbornness, embarrassment and fear faded for the need to please this being.  The need to make the insult he could smell on the other male go away.  Before he knew what he was doing, the young demon was nibbling along the shelf of Sebastian’s jaw.  The worst part about it was, he could very easily allow himself to become lost in the taste of the dark being.  It was only his innate cantankerousness that drew him back to reality and just what was occurring.  Pulling away from the other male with a low sound of disatisfaction, the Phantomhive head squared his shoulders before taking a few steps backward to put some distance between them yet again.

Sebastian swore he could taste blood as the source of his torment regained himself enough to back away.  It was probably for the best.  Another second of that nibbling and nothing would have stopped him from claiming the demonling.  “I see your point monster.  Get out before...,” whispered the scared, embarrassed heir; the sharp scent of his terror bringing the butler out of his lust induced haze with a hard slam.  Ignoring the order, the raven demon enveloped the small boy in his arms.  In the next second, his wings burst free to cover his ward protectively; soft rumbles leaving him as he rubbed his noble nose alone Ciel’s.

“Don’t fear your attraction to me.  I would never harm you,” husked a voice that didn’t sound wholly like his as he felt his humanity slowly slipping away.

In the next moments, the pair were in Sebastian’s chambers; the older demon still holding tightly to his charge.  “Please...  I... I can’t...,” came a breathy plea, interrupted by a fresh wave of soft, yet gruff noises from the unholy being.  Laving his tongue over his master’s racing pulse, the servant felt his eyes roll back as he fought to maintain some form of control over himself.  The scent of fear mixed with the boy’s heat wasn’t helping, driving him to protect; to claim.

“Shhhh master.  Be very still and don’t be afraid,” came his voice, sounding like many of his kind talking in unison.  The thin boy shuddered beneath his wings and he felt himself slip that much closer to something neither of them would be able to take back.

Heart pounding in his ears, the owner of Funtom Corporation took a deep breath and did his best to steady his heartbeat.  The forest of feathers around him helped and yet made it worse, making him long to lean into the monster for comfort.  It certainly didn’t help that the heat inside him increased exponentially and he felt strange instincts struggling to surface.  An urge to submit, to supplicate the older creature.  Gritting his teeth, he felt more of his resistance crumble when hot breathed hovered just under his right ear.  For breathless seconds, he both dreaded and longed for lips to descend; fangs to nip soft flesh as he finally gave into the damnable burning that was slowly fogging his brain and making it hard to think.  Then the blasted monster was pulling away with a soft vocalization of regret, making him bite his tongue against the strong urge to call the male back.  “Stay here for a bit please.  I must see to the chores,” came the far too steady voice of the being he had offered himself to all those years ago.

Watching the handsome killer head to the door, the normally cold pre-teen felt an unaccustomed twist of guilt in his thin chest.  If he was suffering this much, how badly must Sebastian feel?  Normally, he wouldn’t have put much thought into the well-being of the blasted demon.  Now he could practically smell the agony mixed with restraint pouring off his faithful servant and found himself thinking of all the things Sebastian had done, would continue to do.  All of a sudden everything simply became too much and he was moving to grab the older male’s wrist in a tight grip.  This caused the creature to turn his head, freezing the young Earl under his gaze.  “Ciel... please, unless you want this to continue you will let me go,” came the guttural rasp that was nowhere near a human voice.

Sebastian could feel his pulse pounding as every muscle in his body began to vibrate.  His feathered wings twitched in the air, reluctant to go back under his skin due to how close to becoming feral he was.  He did not want his first time with his master to be so animalistic, if it ever happened at all.  Just feeling the boy’s touch was too much on top of everything that had occurred.  Then he felt the smallest of tugs and he knew he was lost, taking a step towards the haughty Lord that held his heart.  “I... Oh Sebastian I’ve been a fool haven’t I?  Denying how I feel, fighting against this is the height of futile isn’t it?  If I continue to push you away, all it will accomplish is intensifying the agony for both of us,” came a soft, scared voice; drawing a coo of comfort from the mighty avian.

“Yes.  A demon’s heat can last weeks, if not months but...  I never expected... I’ve never felt as... close to another demon as I do you.  I had no idea the calling to breed with you would be so strong for the both of us,” husked a voice that didn’t sound like his as he bent to brush the boy’s lips with his own.

As soon as their mouths touched, it was like a powder keg had gone off inside his head; obliterating any further control he had over making himself leave.  While he would do his best to ensure Ciel’s comfort; there would be no stopping what was to come and if the boy tried to leave, a nasty struggle would ensue.  Thankfully, the stubborn boy felt it as well; thin arms wrapping around a strong neck as a soft moan filled his mouth.  His wings wrapped around the demonling and he allowed himself to revel in the connection they shared.  With how close both of them were to being feral, the normally small trickle had become a full on river; allowing them to fully feel what the other was.  Breaking the seal of their mouths reluctantly, Sebastian felt his powers fan out to form a strange barrier in the room.

Doing his best to catch his breath during the reprieve, Ciel felt the slightest bit of hesitation prickle in the back of his mind.  He was about the engage in an act many would see as unholy, an abomination.  While there had been strides in acceptance of people that leaned towards the same sex, it was still highly reviled to be considered ‘gay’.  Soft plumage brushing his face melted those thoughts like snow in the summer sun and he at last let the harsh mask fall.  Sighing quietly, the normally wary boy reached up with gentle fingers to touch the silky, black objects in front of his face.  “They’re gorgeous,” he whispered softly, finding he meant every word.

The scent of satisfaction filled the air as the dark creature holding him bent to nip his tender neck.  Soft sounds he barely recognized as his poured from his open mouth and the prepubescent boy found himself lost in a sea of sensation as well as instinct as he was turned to face his servant.  Crimson met crimson as their eyes locked and the raven demon took his lips with a possessing growl.  Claws prickled at his cheeks as he became aware of his clothing being torn from him by dark powers.  The next thing he knew, his bare back was hitting cold, silk sheets and his hiss of surprise was being cut off by Sebastian sweeping his tongue into his mouth.  A towering body loomed over his as a knee spread his thighs, a throbbing hardness coming to rest at his junction.

The realization that it was Sebastian’s manhood came over him in a shudder and he felt his arms wrap around the broad back of the infernal butler.  The cotton of the tux jacket the creature wore slid under his fingers, only to disappear like his own clothing had earlier.  Muscles moved under taut skin and Ciel felt his own arousal flare, a hot throbbing localized in the erection resting on his stomach.  Whimpering, the young Lord squirmed against the male over him; startling when the mouth that had become his lifeline moved away.  Before he could protest, open mouthed kisses traveled down his quivering form before fangs nipped the oversensitive, fleshy shaft settled between his legs.

No matter how he tried to slow down for the inexperienced youngling below him, Sebastian found his mouth engulfing the hooded erection of his master.  The salty taste on his tongue was enough to make his eyes roll up as his tongue explored the weeping slit at the tip.  A small burst of pre was his reward, ripping a visceral snarl from deep inside him as a switch seemed to turn on.  Gruff noises pouring out of him, the demon began to move his mouth along the appendage.  His fingers moved of their own accord to his master’s entrance, rubbing along the tight pucker as he released the length in his mouth.

The moan the boy let out in response was almost musical to his ears and he sighed as he brought up his fingers to lave his tongue over them.  Once his index and middle fingers were slicked with spit, he met his master’s one eye as he placed them back against that tight ring.  Ciel’s eyes widened almost comically, his mouth opening in a soundless ‘o’ as his pre-teen body arched from the small contact.  Then one of the slender digits was poking past the tight muscle, exploring the pulsing passage as the untested youth groaned in a mixture of discomfort and lust.  “Let me know if I hurt you,” whispered the husk of his voice as his eyes took in the glorious sight of the Earl beneath him.  Sebastian was unsurprised when the Phantomhive heir merely gave him the best glare he could muster given the circumstances.

Chuckling and regaining the slightest bit of himself, the ancient creature inserted his middle finger; waiting only a few movements before moving the fingers.  The sounds the lad released were even better than before and he found himself painstakingly committing each one to memory.  Every gasp, whimper, hitch in breathing, shaking sigh; he filed them all away for later use.  He had no guarantee Ciel wouldn’t simply send him away after this, let alone allow it to happen again and he was determined to keep this moment.  So, when his fingers brushed that small bump that he knew was magic, he watched his master closely to drink in his reaction.

Something made electricity jolt through his small body and his back arched upward as a gasp left him.  As those fingers stopped for a moment, Ciel felt just the briefest amount of impatient need.  Biting against the demand for the beast above him to just do it already, the heir could only pant as he felt thick waves of pleasurable need roll through him.  Then the bastard was brushing that spot again, making his vision go white as a keen wavered out of him on its own accord.  “Se-sebastian,” came out of him in a pathetic whimper, the sound of it briefly making his blood boil with indignation.  The monster doing this to him was supposed to be the one making the embarrassing noises!  Allowing this to happen to the Phantomhive heir should be the height of humiliation.

Opening his mouth to berate his servant, he only let out another moan as the grinning raven wearing human form gave that spot in him a long stroke.  The arrogant bastard knew exactly what he was doing, setting the boy’s teeth on edge.  He wanted to rail, to rave, to demand his lower show proper respect; instead he was breathily begging for more.  Then those fingers were leaving him, something much larger pressing almost urgently against his entrance.  Instinctually, he relaxed and let out a low groan as Sebastian slid into his small body.  All conscious thought left for the feeling of being joined on a level more intimate than anything he had experienced.  He barely knew where he ended and the older creature began as his torso arched upward and his young claws ran down silky flesh.

Hot, pulsing, tight and squeezing.  Raspy snarls caught in the back of his throat, leaving the butler in harsh wheezes as his bare, muscled arms shook from the effort of remaining still.  He ground his fangs as he felt the boy bloom around him, slowly loosening.  Leaning forward, Sebastian allowed himself to nip the heir’s neck just above a racing pulse.  Wings held a thin body to his as his hips moved slowly of their own accord, a soft whimper from his master making him shudder all over.  “Miiiine,” sighed out of him in the guttural language of his kind as he surged forward again, eliciting a yowl of pleasure and want.

Then he was taking, animalistic noises ripping from him as he felt his form shift to something dark, ancient.  Light fled from the room as his full presence became known, his wings spreading behind him and seeming to growing into black clouds of darkness.  Feathers sprouted from smooth skin and yet the older demon kept moving, unable to stop as he reveled in the feeling of his chosen writhing below and around him.  Growling in short bursts, the unholy being slowed slightly; moving deeper as soft moans left the pair.  “S-sebastian,” gasped a near sob as Ciel clung onto him like a lifeline.

“Ciel,” rasped out of him, his hips snapping as he felt the pre-teen’s walls fluttering.  The boy was getting close, the prospect of seeing his progeny grow driving the demon further in his efforts.

Moans and gasps poured out of him like water, the owner of Funtom reduced to no more than a quivering pile from every stroke of the abomination inside him.  Still, all he could do was hold on as he felt something build up inside of him.  He could feel his balls tightening as his passage squeezed around the invasion.  Then he was seeing white as he felt his manhood give a hard twitch, a large splurt of semen coming out of him to land on his stomach.  Above him, Sebastian let out a bone-chilling sound just before filling him with a burning hot substance.  Panting, the larger male slumped slightly as he recovered, heated kisses landing on sweaty skin as the length inside him softened.

Then, to his utter shock, Sebastian was pulling out; the shaking in his powerful body increasing as his eyes met his own.  Once so dominating, the avian looked almost pleading as his features returned to something more human.  Before he could form any sort of rational response, he felt a low rumble bubble out of his chest; shifting slightly as his butler laid beside him.  Soft, almost submissive kisses landed under his chin as the beast began to purr; filling his sated body with heat once more.  Huffing, the smaller male rolled to face the nude demon to his left; reaching up to kiss him as he felt himself begin to stir once more.

All at once, Ciel found himself filled with the urge to claim the raven like he had so obviously been claimed.  He hungered to hear moans of need from this powerful creature and he heard a low growl rumble out of him as one of his hands travelled to Sebastian’s manhood, unsurprised to find him rock hard.  Soft whimpers left the taller form as he rolled to allow the other on top.  “Take me sir, I need no preparation,” whimpered a quiet voice that sounded nothing like the beast who protected his life so fiercely.  Still, he could only let out a raspy snarl; moving his young body between his servant’s well formed thighs.

Hot breaths gusted out of him, feeling like he wasn’t getting enough air as he watched the preteen lower himself to examine the throbbing erection demanding attention despite having cum twice today already.  A small tongue darted out to taste taut skin and a shaky hiss rattled up from his chest as Sebastian watched the boy explore.  Impatience fought with the need to allow him to explore and the mighty being found himself silently begging for anything, just as long as the touches didn’t stop.  In his state, the attentions of his intended were more soothing than any balm and he found himself slowly relaxing despite the need coursing through his ancient body.

He wanted to beg the demonling to just end both their suffering, to stop with the foreplay and just take him already.  Instead, the taller male whimpered almost pathetically as his hips tilted up in the hopes of further contact from the youth’s mouth.  To say the raven demon was unsurprised when the Earl simply moved away altogether, that would be doing the emotion he felt a severe injustice.  He had so much confidence that the boy would do such an action that he came dangerously close to chuckling.  Biting his lower lip to keep the the sounds of mirth inside, the dark creature watched his ward give him an almost condescending glare.  “What makes you so certain I’m willing to give you anything you want?” came the voice so often used to intimidate those who displeased the small corporation owner.

“No master.  I only live to serve you,” came the easy reply, a soft feeling of contentment filling him.  For the first time in his long existence, the ageless being felt whole.

Even as Ciel smirked down at him and spread his long legs over thin shoulders, Sebastian felt no need to regain control or even fight the situation.  Panting in anticipation, the avian arched upward as his owner and ward entered him.  While the boy was of a decent size for one his age, it was still nothing compared to what he had taken before.  Still, it was more than enough to draw a moan from him as he reached for the shorter heir.  Awkwardly, the dark haired imp leaned forward as best he could; the top of his head only coming up to below Sebastian’s ribs.  Gentle claws played with dark hair as tiny hips began to move.

In the back of his mind, Ciel Phantomhive felt just the slightest bit of self consciousness.  He knew his penis was nothing to write home about, even when erect.  He was still only fourteen and was now very unlikely to age any further in his body.  Some part of him wondered if the sounds he was hearing from the butler were just to soothe his ego.  Deep down, however, he knew the truth.  Even now, Sebastian wouldn’t lie to him.  Despite the fact their contract was effectively gone, the dark creature had stayed to the letter of their agreement and had even kept the seal in his eye.

Kissing the skin he could reach, the fourteen year old let out a low growl as he felt the passage around his erection tighten.  Gritting his teeth, Ciel fought against the orgasm that was coming far too soon.  The soft pleas pouring from Sebastian as he moved didn’t help and he felt the strangest urge to nestle into the much taller male’s neck.  A sudden movement jostled him as the demon below him sat up awkwardly, effectively scrunching himself forward while his lower body stayed in the same position.  This allowed the young Lord to rest his lips against his servant’s racing pulse.  Fangs filled his mouth and he felt his muscles tense while his hips continued to move.

Some part of the ancient creature felt disappointment Ciel would never reach his full potential as a man if this was how he used what he had to work with.  For the most part, however, Sebastian was overwhelmed by pleasure; every nerve in his body singing as his master licked his neck.  Then fangs were breaking skin and he was howling as his vision went red.  He was dimly aware of a soft grunt as a warm substance filled him.  Then he was falling backward, pulling the boy with him and accidentally tugging him free in the process.  Shuddering, the dark haired butler curled around his smaller charge as purrs poured out of him.  Even with their greatest need slaked, the connection between them was still wide open as they returned to themselves.

Realization rocked over the unholy monster, his pale brow crinkling as his wings wrapped protectively around a still dazed Ciel.  They were effectively mated, something that had never been meant to happen.  The youngling would have no idea what the implications of such a union would be, how much stronger their connection truly was.  They would now permanently be able to feel the other’s emotions as well as other things.  If one of them was in pain, the other would feel it.  On top of that, Sebastian knew he would feel a lot more protective towards the preteen and much more willing to show affection.  Demon relationships could be very animalistic in nature, the pair often requiring a touch or brush from eachother to re-establish ties as well as show they still cared for the other.  He somehow doubted the stubborn, self-sufficient Earl would allow such displays or participate in them himself.

Just thinking about it made something deep inside him despair but he stubbornly put forth a neutral mask.  While it was distressing, it wouldn’t kill him to act as distant as he normally did.  Then the scent hit him and any further thoughts immediately left his head as he allowed himself to sniff Ciel’s short, black hair.  It came again, undeniable and effectively erasing any of his intentions of allowing the Earl to handle this in his own way.  The boy was carrying and, after a quick assessment of his own scent, so was he.  This changed everything entirely.  While he could live without any physical contact with the boy again, the developing imps could not.  Having been conceived instead of formed, these would have different needs entirely.

While an imp formed by the contract with Hell could sustain itself, one conceived by a union could not.  Hell supported the new imp it forced on demons simply because his kind wasn’t known to breed too well on their own.  These would depend entirely on their parents for exchange of energy as well as needing to feel the pair’s love for eachother.  Demonlings born of a union could be extremely demanding on both parties and was a large reason why many didn’t mate until they were absolutely ready or not at all.  The forming imp needed the pair to be cohesive, caring and in tune with eachother.  Needless to say, his current relationship with Ciel was anything but.  Not looking forward to the coming conversation, Sebastian allowed himself to pet his mate; watching over the young Lord as he slept.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

To say Ciel had taken the news poorly would be an understatement.  The fourteen year old had thrown a tantrum fit to collapse the mansion, forcing Sebastian to send the poor, frightened servants away until things calmed.  Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like that was happening any time soon.  To add fuel to the fire, Sebastian was wholly unwilling to let him leave the room at any point; had even gone so far as to use his powers to suppress Ciel’s own.  This had caused a rage so intense, the raven demon became concerned for the child his ward carried.  At a certain point he had to restrain the raging youth lest he hurt himself or the developing demonling.

It was only after weeks of long discussion and calm coaxing that the sullen boy began to accept the truth of the matter.  It was far too late to do anything about the situation now.  Unless he wanted harm to come to his unborn child, he would have to accept the way things were.  Due to that, the Earl had descended into a silence that hurt worse than the rages.  As much as it pained him, Sebastian simply allowed it since it technically didn’t harm anything.  With the exception of himself.  He would never admit it but the lack of snark or even a glance in his direction did more to sap his spirits than anything else his master had said or done before.  Today was certainly no exception, giving him no hope for the long months ahead of both of them.  He could already feel the small dot inside him becoming weak and dispirited, giving him the idea Ciel was faring no better.

Sitting up slowly, Sebastian ran a shaky hand through his ebony locks as he felt the stirrings of morning sickness.  Hearing faint sounds of vomiting from the bathroom, the elder demon didn’t have to wonder long about where his master was as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed.  Despite how coolly he had been treated, the infernal being went to the small room to offer what comfort he could.  When he opened the door and smelled deep distress, he closed the distance within a matter of moments; allowing his wings to create a cocoon around the pregnant child.  Thankfully the cantankerous Earl simply leaned back and whimpered, allowing the comfort as his tiny body shuddered.  “Must you make every pregnancy so hard on yourself?” sighed the older male, silently reveling in the nearness.

It was hard to describe the sensation of touching his mate, being allowed to give comfort after weeks of distance.  It felt a bit like coming home, just a warm sense of contentment and not wanting it to ever stop.  He could feel the forming child inside Ciel respond almost gratefully to his touch and he found himself fighting back overwhelmed tears.  “Shut up Sebastian,” sighed an exhausted, petulant voice from the vicinity of his chest, drawing a chuckle from him despite the slight tension in the air.

Though he was fourteen, the young boy liked to see himself as rather mature and intelligent.  He had made it his goal to stay on top of his studies, Sebastian having no problem enforcing this despite heavy protest.  As such, he would have to be pretty stupid to ignore what was going on inside him a second time.  Yet, this time felt different than before; making him give serious consideration to what his butler had told him.  As much as he hated to admit it; it seemed the lack of contact was, indeed, affecting the growing child inside him.  He was well aware of the small dot’s reactions to the touches he was getting.  While it made no sense how a cluster of cells could have any awareness, he couldn’t deny the sense of relief filling him that wasn’t his.  It had to be because the child was demonic in nature.  There would be no way a human pregnancy would respond like this in any manner.

Sighing, Ciel closed his uncovered eye as he felt himself be lifted.  “I’ve been hurting our children,” he stated, not dodging around the matter.  The response he got was a slight jolt followed by a soft sigh, only answering his earlier suspicions.

“I’ve been a fool.  This isn’t about me or my pride anymore.  I’m also not the only one pregnant.  You need to be cared for as well,” he continued, feeling more like an asshole the more he realized.  A soft rumble was the reply he got as his body was laid gently on silk sheets.  Before Sebastian could move away, the fourteen year old shot out a small hand to touch the flat, muscled stomach of the half dressed demon.

The heartbreakingly hopeful look he received in return only served to drive that screw of guilt deeper into his heart and he took a deep breath as he moved forward so his palm was flat against the defined abs his servant sported.  Color and faceless joy filled his mind in an instant, taking his breath away as his heart shuddered in his chest.  Though barely developed, the demonic offspring was happy for his touch; the aching longing he felt making tears clog his throat as he looked up at Sebastian.  In that moment, he was fully aware of the pain he had been causing all four of them and flung his arms around the raven’s neck with a loud wail.  “I’m so sorry!  To the three of you.  I’ll... I’ll try to do better but...,” he began, trailing off as a firm mouth met his.

“Do not try to be what you are not.  Just allow yourself to actually feel.  That is all we can ask of you,” came the soft reply, making his skin prickle with the faintest hint of desire.  Soon the pressure on his mouth became a demand as his back pressed into the mattress and everything was swept away for wings, fangs and soft growls as Sebastian made love to him.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

A soft moan shuddered out of the small form hunched on all fours on the bed, a sweaty forehead resting against a pillow as an ass raised almost comically in the air.  A large, taut dome was between a thin body and the mattress, clear fluid dribbling out of a winking anus as thin hips shifted restlessly.  Red eyes watched the laboring form, his own pants leaving him quietly as his own child rolled within his tight dome.  It would not be long now, Ciel’s moans gaining in volume and urgency as his small hands scrabbled on the sheets for any way to relieve his discomfort.

The tiny entrance that was exposed to the air was puffy and bowed outward as the birth of the child grew nearer.  “S-sebastian,” came a desperate, scared hiss of his moniker; drawing the demon to give a comforting coo through his own haze of pain.  Giving a push on the imp currently exiting him and feeling the veritable ‘ring of fire’, the avian rubbed his master’s back as the boy did the same.  As he watched, a shock of black hair began to emerge from the tight ring of muscle; causing the opening to recede as it came forward.  Groaning as his arms began to shake from his own urge to birth, the faithful servant did his best to give encouragement.

“Starting to crown Ciel, both of us are.  Push with your next contraction,” came a huff that sounded miles away, his body a haze of pain as well as sexual pleasure.  Over the centuries, he had grown a bit of a fetish for the feeling of a child stretching him; often ending up with a dry orgasm after a particularly arduous birth.  This time was no exception, the feeling of the head spreading him open sending shocks of pleasure down his spine.  The feeling was only intensified by the knowledge this was his mate’s child and he had to bite his lower lip to keep back his moans.

While they had grown closer over the months, Ciel wouldn’t understand the pleasure he received from this act.  The boy only felt pain and incredible pressure, a wavering moan bubbling out of him as he seemed to pull into himself and strain hard.  Gasping and spreading his legs, Sebastian felt his own child come slowly at the same time Ciel’s was.  It was as if they were in perfect sync; push, rest, push hard.  It wasn’t long until the head was slowly slipping free from them both.  The Lord whimpered in pain while the dark being behind him could only shudder as he fought to maintain clarity.  No matter what, he had to have enough strength to help his mate.

Another cry of desperation tinged with agony brought his attention back to the heavily pregnant preteen, his own grunts of effort drowned out by the noise as he watched the first shoulder come slowly.  “S’comin’,” hissed the distracted male, doing his best not to focus too much on the shoulder sliding out of his own passage.  The panting Phantomhive only gave him what was supposed to be a withering glance before letting out another low moan as he began to push again.  Gradually, the second shoulder followed; Sebastian’s own coming child’s popping free as well.  Shuddering as his breath came quick and harsh, the raven demon cradled the child coming out of his master.  With a gentle pull, the babe came free amongst a gush of fluids; his own babe sliding free as well.

Ciel collapsed from exhaustion as soon as the imp was free, rolling onto his back to reach for the newborn.  “A little boy,” Sebastian breathed, gathering his own infant before handing over the new addition to the Phantomhive house.  In his arms was a crimson eyed female, her wide orbs taking in her surroundings as the ancient being felt his heart swell with love as well as happiness.

“And a girl,” came the half asleep reply from the mattress, making him smile as he lowered his aching body beside the younger male.  Without need for further words, the exhausted pair simply entwined into eachother and drifted off into a well deserved sleep.  Explaining all this to the servants could wait.


End file.
